1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of sending text messages, a text being input together with a transmit address into a transmitting device and the text message being sent by means of the transmitting device to the stated transmit address.
The invention further relates to a device for sending a text message to a transmit address, comprising text input means for inputting a text, transmission means associated therewith for sending a text message on the basis of the input text, voice input means and a speech recognition unit, and display means.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known per se from U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,058 to use speech recognition technology with cell phones to effect dialing of desired destination numbers by voice input. A training method is also disclosed therein, to train the speech recognition system to recognize new dialing commands. The transmission of text displayed on a display is not provided, however.
A Philips cell phone apparatus with comparable speech recognition for dialing certain desired numbers is additionally available on the market under the name “Genie”. With this cell phone apparatus, the correct stored telephone number may be retrieved in response to speaking the desired addressee (e.g. “office”, “department” or indeed names of private individuals) after running the speech recognition software, this telephone number then being automatically dialed by the apparatus and the connection effected. This cell phone apparatus is also designed to send so-called SMS or short messages (SMS=Short Message Service), but the text messages to be sent have to be input manually via the keypad of the cell phone. This is awkward and laborious, the miniaturization of cell phone apparatuses also making such manual inputting of text laborious, where individual keys often have to be pressed repeatedly to input a particular letter.